Home at Last: Flint
by fladdianforlife
Summary: FLAD;  Flint is in the army, fighting in Iraq while Thad is home in Ohio. Short, fluffy story.  Flint's story.


"Thad, why did I agree to this?"

Lately, Flint had taken to talking and singing to his picture of Thad. It was the only thing keeping him sane in this damn war. Fresh out of high school, Flint had joined the army in hopes of appeasing his homophobic parents. Ten months later, he was regretting this decision - mostly for leaving his Thad.

They had been together for four years, ever since sophomore year, when Flint finally got the nerve to tell Thad how he felt. He was shocked when Thad kissed him, saying he felt the same. For a little over three years, Flint and Thad were inseparable. Now, Flint was here in Iraq and Thad was back in Westerville, Ohio.

Flint knew how bad his being away hurt Thad. Hell, who wouldn't be hurt when they couldn't spend their four year anniversary with the man they loved. Every time he got a letter from Thad, they all ended the same way: "be safe. I'll love you forever." He refused to say goodbye, in fear that it would be the last time. He kept all his letters from Thad tied together under his pillow. Most men did – no one wanted to be without their loved ones.

"WILSON!" his platoon leader barked, bringing him out of his trance.

Flint walked over to the man, holding his breath. People only were called over by him for two reasons; to be discharged or to be reprimanded. It was rarely the former.

"Son, they're pullin' us out. The President is pullin' us out."

Flint could hardly speak or move. He stood there, hand covering his mouth, tears starting to flood his eyes. He turned around slowly, walking back to his seat in the mess hall.

He sat down, still in shock that he was going home. He was going back to Thad. He pulled his picture back out and remembered the first time he sung to this battered picture. Flint started singing.

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

_to hold him when I'm not around,_

_when I'm much too far away_

_We all need that person who can be true to you_

_I left him when I found her_

_And now I wish I'd stayed_

'_Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

_I'm missing you again oh no_

_Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way_

_Before long, they waste away_

_I found you, something told me to stay_

_I gave in, to selfish ways_

_And how I miss someone to hold_

_when hope begins to fade..._

It was the only thing that summed up how he felt at the time, and now he was finally going home. He thought about writing Thad and telling him the news, but he thought of a better idea.

_One week later_

The plane jostled when it finally touched down at Port Columbus International Airport. Flint sighed in relief. He was _home._ An hour from Thad. At last.

He rushed through customs and left the airport. He had no luggage, except the duffle bag the army provided. He had no clothes apart from the army uniform. He hoped Thad would be okay with that.

He quickly hailed a taxi and gave the driver his address. Flint began getting nervous as the driver got on the interstate. It'd been almost a year since they had seen each other, talked to each other. He was so jittery and excited and nervous all at the same time. He couldn't get the smile off his face.

The driver finally arrived at the correct address. Flint took a deep breath and opened the door. Thad's car was in the driveway. His plan was working. Flint walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He heard Thad singing to himself as he walked to the door. Flint's heart stopped.

Thad opened the door and stopped singing. His jaw fell as his eyes raked Flint's body.

"Flint?"

Flint immediately took Thad into a bone crushing hug. Thad was crying, Flint was tearing up.

"Thad, I love you. I love you so goddamn much." Flint started peppering Thad's face in little kisses. Thad smiled under his lovers touch.

"I love you Flint. I missed you every single day. You are _never_ leaving me again, you hear me?" Thad kissed Flint on the lips, standing up on the tips of his toes, wrapping his arms around Flint's neck.

Flint was finally _home._


End file.
